nemos_tar_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
What is the Code?
| episodenumber = 11/12 (59) | locations = → , | previous = | next = }}What is the Code? is the eleventh episode of . Story Leg 11 (Based off Leg 11 of The Amazing Race 30) The race resumes at . Brianna & Amy will depart 1st. Route Info: Teams must fly to , . Upon arrival, teams must travel to , where they need to locate a photographer's kiosk to get their picture taken and their next clue. All teams are at the airport. War: "Welp, that was probably our last chance to take out Ghost Town and they are still here." Abe: "War & Coolguy tried to get us out but they failed. Now we're here and we're ready to go." Micky: "I told Abe I would not drink anymore beer for the rest of the race cause that is what slowed us down, but once we win, he can't stop me." Abe: "No, you're not drinking anymore beer ever." All teams are on the same flight. The flight lands. All teams get their pictures. Route Info: Teams must hang and light 40 to get their next clue. Micky & Abe finish their lanterns currently in 1st place. Route Info: Teams must travel by taxi to to find their next clue along the waterfront. Clara & Ashley are close to finishing Detour: Hairy Crab or Grub Grab? Choice A: Hairy Crab Teams must help secure 50 for transport in a faux to get their next clue. Choice B: Grub Grab One team member must take the order of a table in , and relay it to their teammate in the kitchen, who must decipher it in order to get the table's correct order. If they correctly get all of the patrons' orders correctly, they will receive their next clue. Micky & Abe are doing Grub Grab Clara & Ashley finish their lanterns currently in 2nd place. Brianna & Amy finish their lanterns currently in 3rd place. War & Coolguy finish their lanterns currently in last place. Micky & Abe finish detour currently in 1st place. Route Info: Teams must travel to the to find their next clue. Clara & Ashley are doing Hairy Crab Brianna & Amy are doing Grub Grab War & Coolguy are doing Hairy Crab Roadblock: One team member must smash old electronics in order to find two halves of a clue. Once they are finished, they will then need to splatter their smashed electronics in paint. Abe is doing the RB Brianna & Amy finish detour currently in 3rd place. Clara & Ashley finish detour currently in 3rd place. War & Coolguy finish detour currently in last place. Abe finishes the RB currently in 1st place. Route Info: Teams must search the piers and locate a spy who will handcuff a briefcase to the wrist of the first team member he sees. Micky & Abe start searching for the spy. Clara is doing the RB Brianna is doing the RB Micky & Abe find the spy currently in 1st place; Abe has the briefcase. Route Info: Teams must travel to , where they will need to look for three signs indicating three different legs of the race in order to unlock their briefcase. Brianna finishes the RB currently in 2nd place. Brianna & Amy start searching for the spy. War is doing the RB Clara finishes the RB currently in 3rd place. Clara & Ashley start searching for the spy. War finishes the RB currently in last place. War & Coolguy start searching for the spy. Brianna & Amy find the spy currently in 2nd place; Brianna has the briefcase. War & Coolguy find the spy currently in 3rd place; War has the briefcase. Clara: "This is stupid... we're going home cause we can't find a stupid spy!" Brianna & Amy's cab left Amy: There's a cab, take it! War: "No! That's our cab!" Amy: "It's ours now!" War: "No, you're ours!" Driver: I'm getting out of here, these people are crazy." The cab drives away. Amy: "Great, now neither of us have a cab." War: "Good." Amy: This is all your fault, you should have let us take it." War: "Welp, Ghost Town is probably in the finale already at this rate. And Clara & Ashley will probably catch us." Micky & Abe's cab is lost (elapsed time: 1 hour) Ashley: "Over here!" Clara: "Finally!" Clara & Ashley find the spy currently ln last place; Ashley has the briefcase. Brianna & Amy get a taxi War & Coolguy get a taxi Clara: "They're just now leaving, hurry up Ashley!" Clara & Ashley get a cab. Brianna: "Great, now they're both behind us so we're probably all going to get there at the same time." Clara: "We're back in this, all three cabs are in a caravan." (Another cab merges onto the road in front of Brianna & Amy) Brianna: "Where did that cab come from?" Amy: "It just got in front of us... Who is that?" Brianna: "OH... IT'S GHOST TOWN!" Amy: What happened to them, I thought they were way ahead of us!" Abe: "Welp, there goes our lead, our cab's joyride put us back with the pack again." Clara: "I just saw Ghost Town's cab!" War: "I don't know how or why, but Ghost Town's cab just joined our caravan so now it's anyone's game again." Everyone reaches Lan Kwai Fong at the same time. War & Coolguy finish the combination currently in 1st place. Route Info: Teams must travel to the intersection of and to check in. The last team to check in here will be eliminated. War & Coolguy, you are team number 1! You are one of the teams racing for one million dollars and as the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a trip to Zimbabwe. War: "Wow, after the day we had, it feels nice to come in first AND know that we are in the final 3 again. Hopefully, we can win this time." Clara & Ashley finish the combination currently in 2nd place. Clara & Ashley, you are team number 2. You will be racing in the final leg for one million dollars. Ashley: "Yes!" Clara: "And it's all because I slayed today." Ashley: "Good grief, get your annoyingness out of you before the finale please." Micky & Abe finish the combination currently in 3rd place. Brianna & Amy finish the combination currently in last place. Abe: "Welp, now it's a cab race now." Amy: "We've worked so hard this leg so we need to make the top 3. We just need to somehow beat Ghost Town to the mat. (both cabs take different turns. Amy: "Ughh, this needs to be the right way!" Abe: "Our cabs just separated... this is the end for one of us." dramatic music Brianna & Amy, you are team number 3. And you are one of the teams racing to the finish line for one million dollars. Amy: "YASSSSSSSSSS" Brianna: "I can't believe it, we did it!" Phil: "How are you feeling right now?" Amy: "Ghost Town is one of the strongest teams in The Amazing Race so the fact that we beat them today is a very triumphant feeling... we're going to the finals!" Micky & Abe, you guys have been unbelievable in this race. Unfortunately, with all the cab problems you had today, I'm very sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive. And you have both been eliminated from the race. Micky: "Welp, that's the race right there. One bad cab can do everything wrong." Abe: It's been an amazing experience and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Now we get to sit back and see who will join us in the winners club." Route Markers |-|Pit Start = The order of departure from are as follows: # Brianna & Amy # War & Coolguy # Clara & Ashley # Micky & Abe |-|Route Info 1 = Teams must fly to , . Upon arrival, teams must travel to , where they need to locate a photographer's kiosk to get their picture taken and their next clue. |-|Route Info 2 = Teams must hang and light 40 to get their next clue. |-|Route Info 3 = Teams must travel by taxi to to find their next clue along the waterfront. |-|Detour = Choice A: Hairy Crab Teams must help secure 50 for transport in a faux to get their next clue. Clara & Ashley and War & Coolguy chose this task. Choice B: Grub Grab One team member must take the order of a table in , and relay it to their teammate in the kitchen, who must decipher it in order to get the table's correct order. If they correctly get all of the patrons' orders correctly, they will receive their next clue. Brianna & Amy and Micky & Abe chose this task. |-|Route Info 4 = Teams must travel to the to find their next clue. |-|Roadblock = The team member assigned to perform this Roadblock would have to smash old electronics in order to find two halves of a clue. Once they are finished, they will then need to splatter their smashed electronics in paint. The Roadblock performers per team are underlined: *Brianna & Amy *Clara & Ashley *Micky & Abe *War & Coolguy |-|Route Info 5 = Teams must search the piers and locate a spy who will handcuff a briefcase to the wrist of the first team member he sees. |-|Route Info 6 = Teams must travel to , where they will need to look for three signs indicating three different legs of the race in order to unlock their briefcase. |-|Route Info 7 and Pit Stop = Teams must travel to the intersection of and to check in. Leaderboard Trivia .